


The New Girl

by IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oluo Is An Asshole, Public Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard/pseuds/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard
Summary: Petra is the new girl in her high school. She had always been a bit of a good girl but when she sees her French teacher she just can't resist.





	The New Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is a bit of a mess.
> 
> Enjoy:)

I jolted up from my bed, glancing at my alarm clock. 8:40am. Shit! I only had twenty minutes to get to school, and I had to walk. I hastily threw on a shirt, sweater and skirt, then my shoes and headed for the door. Grabbing my backpack on the way out, I said my goodbyes to my parents and started to sprint. As if being the new girl could get any worse than this. Ugh! 

As I ran down the sidewalk my mind started to race. What if I didn’t make it on time or I made a fool of myself? No, Petra. You can’t think like that. Take a deep breath…you’ll be fine. At least that’s what I tried to tell myself.

When I finally got to school I looked at my watch. It read 8:55. Oh thank God. That meant I would have time to put some things in my locker before class. I opened the main door and walked in, slightly terrified. I had no idea what people were going to say to me, or if they would even like me enough to talk to me. So to say I was slightly terrified was a bit of an understatement. 

I strolled through the hallways in search of my locker. Heads turned as soon as they saw me, whispers started and there was no doubt they were talking about me. I averted my eyes from theirs and kept my head down. 

After what seemed like an eternity, I finally got my things into my locker. As closed the locker I felt a hand grab my ass through my skirt. Just fucking great! I turned around to see a guy standing there, a smirk plastered on his face. Two of his friends were standing behind him sniggering. “Well, would you look at this. You’re new aren’t you?”, he asked, still smirking. I frowned slightly. By now everyone in the hallway had turned to look at me.

“What’s your name”. I paused for a moment, wondering if I should give him what he asked for. “P-Petra”, I said hesitantly. His smirk grew. “Tell me Petra”, he drew out my name. “Were you a slut in your old school too?” My eyes widened. “W-what?”, I asked, still in shock. “Oh, come on. That skirt is so short you’re practically begging to be fucked”. My cheeks turned red as I just stared at the ground. I didn’t know how to stand up for myself. Just great. This was going to be my first impression for a lot of students. 

The guy was about to walk away when a man called him. “Oi!” A man dressed in a shirt and dress pants walked over. I noticed that he was wearing a cravat too. Huh, I didn’t think people wore those anymore. “Oluo, come to my classroom now!”, he ordered. Holy shit. He looked pissed off. Before he could say anything to me I ran off to go to my first class. 

*

Classes had been boring and a little scary. None of the teachers had introduced me, so people didn’t notice me as much. Something that I am thankful for. I am on my way to my last class now, that class was French. French was one of my favorite subjects. Not only was I good at it but I love the language as well. 

I walked into the classroom and sat down. My teacher was at his desk. It was the same teacher who had called Oluo into his room. I know it’s wrong, but I started to study him. From what I remembered he was quite short, he had black hair which he had in an undercut style. He had a handsome face too, which is a good thing for me cause I get to see it every day. He also had a certain authority about him which was quite sexy…not that I’d ever admit that. 

While I was lost in thought I didn’t see the other students fill the classroom. The teacher rose up from his desk and walked closer to us. “Bonjour”, he greeted, giving a small smile. “Je m’appelle monsieur Ackerman”. Mr. Ackerman continued to talk, but I didn’t listen. I couldn’t think; just kept looking at him. 

The class was over too soon, and I had to leave. I got up and packed my things into my bag. As I headed for the door Mr. Ackerman called me back. I walked over to his desk. “Petra did Oluo make you feel uncomfortable earlier?”, he asked, a hint of concern in his voice. “Um…yes Sir”, I replied. “I’m sorry about that. I have made it very clear to him that what he done was unforgivable, along with a week suspension”. I looked at him and gave him a small smile. “Thank you”, I said. 

Before I even knew what I was doing, I leaned forward and kissed him. I pulled away, eyes wide in shock. “Mr. Ackerman I’m so sorry please forg- “. He kissed me again, this time with more force. “Call me Levi”, he said against my lips.

I gasped, my lips parting enough for him to slip his tongue between them. We broke apart to get our breath back. “Petra…I have a meeting in twenty minutes. “That’s enough time”, I moaned as his hands ran up my thighs. “Please Levi”, I begged. Without warning Levi spun me around and bent me over his desk. 

I felt his hands on my thighs again, this time travelling up my skirt. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of my panties and pulled them down my legs. I let out a soft whimper. I heard his belt hit the floor. My heart was pounding in my chest. This should not be happening. Levi thrust into me, letting out a grunt. He set a brutal pace, one that was going to leave me sore. Not that I cared. I pushed back onto his cock, moaning loudly. Levi reached around me to play with my breasts. He teased my nipples, pulling on them enough that they started to ache. 

“Maybe Oluo was right. Maybe you are a little slut”. I let out a shaky breath, biting my lip to suppress a moan. Levi smirked. “Come on Petra. Be a good girl and cum for me”, he said, snapping his hips forward. Orgasm hit me too soon, waves of pleasure washing over me. Not long after Levi came too, calling out my name. He pulled out and we both fixed ourselves, trying to look presentable as we left the classroom. Maybe being the new girl wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and tell me what you thought:)


End file.
